Lines of a cat
by Phillipe363
Summary: After Selina watched Martin get blown up by the Penguin in 4x10 and unlike canon this forces Selina to rethink her life especially when it's causing her to start breaking her own rules. Meanwhile a certain vigilante out in Gotham City is trying to take down the top crime bosses causing their paths to cross.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys**

**Alright, a new story and probably a short few chapters for now. This is one I've been working on for some time and ultimately got this to where I'm ready to start posting it.**

**I'll do my explaining in the bottom A/N.**

**On with the story**

* * *

Falcone's mansion in Gotham

Selina sitting on a couch is listening to Tabitha, Barbara and Sofia some feet away talking about what to do now about their upcoming war.

Only Selina can't help but keep going over Martin dying along with her role in it. Selina bitterly wonders, is this what she has been reduced to? When did selling guns and kidnapping kids become who she is anymore?

Especially after she got kidnapped herself years ago. Selina realizes if this what moving up in the criminal underworld by working with Barbara and Tabitha, she's done. Because Selina knows even, she has her lines she won't cross and hurting kids is one of them, until now. Just willing skipped over that line Selina notes in disgust.

Making a decision Selina climbs to her feet with heading for a door across the room, leave the Sirens and every one of them behind when a voice stops her.

"Where are you going?" Tabitha asks.

"Leaving" Selina replies without turning around.

"Are you returning soon because we've got plans to discuss?" Tabitha asks.

"No, I'm not coming back. Ever" Selina replies firmly.

"Why?" Tabitha asks.

Turning around to face the three of them "That kid was killed because of us and kidnapping kids? Selling guns illegally? You three are monsters who have murdered and hurt innocent people without remorse. I'm not becoming one of you. I'm a thief" Selina replies heatedly, pain and guilt filled "And that's all I am. I've already gone too far."

"If you want out then you die Ms. Kyle. One of you please kill the street trash" Sofia says flatly.

"Not a problem, if you're not going to be one of us, we don't need you" Barbara replies pulling out her handgun.

"As much as I like you, I could tell our partnership would never last since you always were too weak to be in this life anyway" Tabitha says.

Tabitha unlatching her whip sends it towards Selina who rolls out of the way only for Tabitha to attack again causing the whip to wrap around Selina's legs and pull her to the ground, hard. Selina glares at her three attackers while hurriedly undoing the whip around her ankles. Barbara walks over with pressing the gun barrel to Selina's head, gleefully smiling just as Selina frees herself.

"You three can go to hell" Selina growls.

"Blowing your brains out is going to be so much more fun since you're a girl with some fight in her and I like that" Barbara replies grinning.

From the corner of the room a male, deep and angry growl "Then you're going to love me."

Startled Sofia, Tabitha and Barbara all turn to see a man standing in the corner by a door and having heard the reports fear creeps into all three of them upon realizing who it is.

Batman's in a black bodysuit that has armor plates in a broken layout in the upper body and a dark cape extending down from his shoulders to his feet. A black cowl with short ears covering Batman's head. A black bat symbol is on his chest and a dark, colored utility belt is around the dark knight's waist containing an assortment of capsules and pouches.

This momentary distraction is all Selina needs to move upwards knocking the gun from Barbara's hand before kicking the woman into the couch.

Meanwhile, Batman rapidly throws two small batarangs through the air at Sofia. One of the pieces of metal goes directly into Sofia Falcone's left eye, just not deep enough to kill her, and the other one in her left arm.

As Falcone goes down onto the ground screaming in agony Tabitha sending her whip sailing through the air towards the vigilante. Only for Batman to catch it in midair before pulling the whip out of Tabitha's hands, and tossing it across the room.

"That's not going to work" Batman says walking towards Tabitha, who takes a step back afraid.

Regaining her composure Tabitha quickly attacks Batman with a variety of punches, only Bruce is no longer the teenager she kidnapped years ago for her brother. The Dark Knight's now able to block nearly every single one of her blows without struggle and make successful hits of his own. All these past few years of grueling training with Alfred and briefly from the League of Shadows has indeed not been for nothing.

Barbara climbs to her feet just as Selina removes her own whip and sends the leather strip right into Barbara's face cutting into her flesh leaving a nasty, bloody gash.

Reeling back Kean goes to pull out a knife only too late since Selina has already walked over with slashing the insane woman across her face with her clawed gloves, then punches Barbara in the stomach sending Kean to the floor. Not even hesitating Selina brings her foot down onto Barbara's head knocking the insane woman out.

Meanwhile throws a punch only Batman grabbing her arm twists until breaking it before then kicking her into a nearby wooden table hard enough to break the table. Sofia grabbing ahold of the bloodied batarang in her eye painfully pulls it out with a yell and removing a revolver from her coat gets to her feet.

As Tabitha gets up Bruce grabbing her throat angrily punches Tabitha in her face rendering the woman unconscious. Hearing movement Batman turns around to see Sofia pointing her weapon at the Dark Knight. Sofia goes to shoot when Selina cracks her whip right into Sofia's hand knocking the gun from it.

Realizing he's got an opportunity the Dark Knight rushes forward and as Sofia comes looking up from the gun on the floor Bruce kicks her in the face resulting in Falcone falling to the floor unconscious.

Batman turns to Selina with taking a step forward only Kyle raising up her whip gives it a quick crack against the wooden floor in warning.

Looking at her "I'm not here to hurt you" Bruce says.

"Really? I've heard the rumors about you bat and the people you take down are like me. A criminal and you want me to believe I'm the exception?" Selina asks skeptically.

"Yes, you are cat, and I'd rather you not stay here to get caught by the GCPD" Bruce replies in concern.

"B?" Selina asks in realization upon the use of her nickname, and the only person who really calls her that.

"Yeah it's me" Bruce replies.

Selina rolls her eyes upon hearing that come from Wayne using a voice modulator to make himself sound some years older and terrifying. Obviously, she knows for other people that are not used to him in his normal voice or knowing Bruce when he was an adorable kid, it is effective. Plus, the suit helps the scary factor.

"Of course. You're the only person I would see being stupid enough to be the Batman" Selina says with a scoff.

"We need to get going because I sent a tip to Captain Gordon with dropping off a flash drive containing enough evidence to put the three of them away for life. Plus, the evidence I've gathered on Penguin's operations" Bruce replies.

"Guessing you've got a way out of here?" Selina asks.

Selina walks over as Batman throws capsule at the window which explodes upon impact creating a decent size hole allowing them to make their way through, onto the manicured lawn.

Only to come upon Penguin and Victor Zsasz who has both his guns drawn while Penguin is using his umbrella as a cane.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed this and let me know what you think in a review if you want.**

**To start off I disliked Selina's time with the Sirens for two reasons.**

**First story-wise, it totally sucked because Selina became a background character when she was Barbara's helper and really nothing else. I saw far more dimensions to Selina as a character when she's hanging around Bruce, not just some thug for Kean.**

**Now in season 4 with Selina being involved with the kidnapping of Martin, and how she kept hanging out with Barbra and Tabitha following this seemingly without issue.**

**I don't buy she would be perfectly fine with that, why? Selina in 1x02 got kidnapped herself and in season 2 helped free Bruce from getting kidnapped then nearly killed by the St. Order of Dumas.**

**So clearly Selina would have issues kidnapping either herself or another person. Making the Martin thing to me, an out of character moment.**

**I see Selina Kyle as a person with a code despite her lifestyle and lines she won't cross.**

**Which speaking of Bruce in this story I debated having Bruce be in his early prototype vigilante gear, with eventually just going ah screw it, I'm going to make Bruce full-on Batman.**

**And yes, Bruce despite having already killed Ras al Ghul did not go on his drinking playboy thing which I found to be as annoying as Laurel Lance's drug/alcohol addiction story in Arrow season 2.**

**So a bit of trivia is with Selina being called Cat in Gotham is a reference her name of The Cat in her earliest appearances starting from Batman issue #1, April 25, 1940.**

**It was not until three years later in Batman issue #15, March 1943 when Selina finally got the Catwoman name and seven years later in Batman issue #62, October 11, 1950 is when she finally got her real name of Selina Kyle.**

**Just for those who may not know that info.**

**For this, it was fun writing Bruce and Selina fighting together in a very similar Batman and Catwoman type sequence. Which more of that coming in the next chapter given Penguin and Zsasz just showed up.**

**Until next time**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys**

**So, here's the second and final chapter of this. Despite having more written out I didn't like it since the story was getting away from me and not in a good way.**

**Originally, I planned this as a one-shot focusing on Selina for restoring her to what she was supposed to be a thief with a moral code. And then I had the bright idea for going oh let me turn this into a short story and I'll just break this up into chapters, yeah it backfired on me for various reasons.**

**This was a nice lesson for me to next time leave a story as a one-shot if that's all it is.**

**Anyway, I'll shut up now and on with the show**

* * *

"I don't suppose either of you can point in me in the direction of Sofia Falcone and so we can have as little bloodshed as possible" Oswald says pleasantly.

"No" Selina replies hissing "You're still going to pay for what you did to that kid you waddling freak."

"Better my friend died at my hand than to be used as a pawn. Now Victor could you please deal with our animal control problem" Oswald replies.

"Shame, this guy is wearing a nice suit" Victor adds while raising up his guns.

Batman and Cat don't even need to look at each other for knowing what their next move is going to be, however, both are smirking. Because this is going to be fun, since this what they live for. They come alive in the night and danger.

Swiftly the Dark Knight throws two batarangs into each of Victor's hands causing the man to drop his guns screaming in pain. Rushing forward Bruce gives a brutal punch right into Victor's face breaking his jaw and sending the hitman to the ground out cold.

Meanwhile, as Penguin pulls out his sword hidden within the umbrella only to Selina's whip around Cobblepot's throat pulling him off balance while Cat runs at Penguin. Reaching Oswald Selina angrily slashes the side of Cobblepot's face including his right eye drawing blood before choking Penguin unconscious with her whip, then lets him slump to the ground.

Selina catches up to Bruce as they begin walking towards the cocreate fence wall at a brisk pace.

"You know usually the heroes carry the damsel" Selina says snarkily.

"First of all, your no damsel and I could carry you bridal style. However, that would slow us down" Bruce replies.

"True and yeah good point. I'm still a little jealous you're taller than me nowadays" Selina says a little annoyed.

"Not exactly my problem" Bruce replies dryly.

Glancing up "Since when you develop more of an attitude?" Selina asks impressed.

"Dealing with criminal scum on a nightly basis and threating them for information made me lose the nice act" Bruce explains before adding remorsefully "I'm sorry."

"For what, on your massive and unneeded guilt complex, this time B?" Selina asks.

"Barbara and Tabitha, I know they were your friends" Bruce replies.

Letting out a sigh "They were insane nut jobs who don't even flinch at killing innocent people or kidnapping them. Being with them I was starting to forget who I really was. I was becoming lost to my own darkness and for what? So, I could move further into the criminal lifestyle that would probably get me killed one day anyway" Selina says bitterly.

"You did not kill Martin Selina, Penguin did" Bruce replies warmly.

"No, but I still kidnapped the kid. Which how the hell do you know about that?" Selina asks looking at the Dark Knight.

"Upon learning Sofia Falcone was in Gotham after murdering Carmine Falcone in Star City so she can begin restoring the family name, I kept tabs on her. Once learning that Martin got kidnapped. Only to get there to find nothing but the kid's chard remains" Bruce explains his voice distant and haunted.

"You came to Falcone's mansion to take Sofia and the Sirens, down didn't you? Did that include me?" Selina asks.

"If it came down to it… yes I would have" Bruce replies grimly.

Nodding "Good, because if I ever go down the path of what I almost… I want you to take me down and make sure I get locked up. Like I've almost been on the path of a monster already" Selina says meeting his eyes.

Looking into her eyes "Selina, you're not a monster" Bruce replies caringly.

"Promise me, Bruce, that you will if I ever go back to crossing all my own lines, not the ones I break for you time and time again. The actual ones to keep myself from being no better than Sonny Gilzean or Barbara Kean I want you to stop me" Selina says fear in her voice "Promise me."

"Okay Selina I promise" Bruce says grimly.

"Thank you" Selina replies sincerely and in relief.

Batman merely nods with continuing to head forward as Selina follows until reaching it, they easily scale the wall. Landing on the other side they approach a seemingly normal looking black car, only lacking license plates.

"I have to say I expected a little higher tech and to go more with your theme. Like a couple of wings" Selina says walking around to the passenger side.

"It's better if the car is not something that stands out, but this does have a high-powered engine I had Lucius Fox unofficially remove from the R&D division of Wayne Enterprises. The car has got a few other modifications as well" Bruce explains opening the driver door.

Once both are inside Bruce starts the car up with a push of a button, then changes the engine to silent running mode.

"Show off" Selina says.

"I can drop you off at one of your safe houses if you want" Bruce says.

"No" Selina replies after a moment, strangely going back to one of her places to be alone doesn't sound so preferable these days.

After all, being alone is how she ended up joining with Tabitha and Barbara in the first place. Selina let's out a sigh of mixed emotions from the realization of where home has always been for the past four years, Wayne Manor. More precisely Bruce is her home, since whenever she is around him, she feels safe. Despite the fact they are frequently getting themselves into life or death situations, there's still a feeling of safety.

It's a feeling of family because everybody else has either betrayed or left her, if not both. From her mother leaving twice, to Tabitha, Barbara and, Ivy, and Bridgit. So, the only people in her life that are still left is Bruce and Alfred. The man she loves Selina realizes after doing her best to deny it for now years, along with Alfred who is like the father she never had. Regardless will not be telling Jeeves that the only family she's got left is Bruce and him.

Coming out of her thoughts Selina hears Bruce telling Alfred to prepare Selina's bedroom on the dashboard com before ending the call. Selina briefly glances at Bruce who has a small smirk on his lips since he does know her after all despite her own, repeated claims to the contrary.

Selina turns to glance out the window that mostly is a blur from the high speed of travel.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed this and let me know what you think in a review if you want**

**Yes, Martin is dead, one reason we never saw him in the show afterword's and two it further establishes Penguin as a villain.**

**Which Selina scratching out Penguin's eye is the reason he ends up wearing a monocle over it.**

**Nothing more to add and until next time**


End file.
